All Grown Up
by Em in love with ncis
Summary: Sequel to A Knock On The Door Can Change Everything Grace is now a 20 year old, grown woman and full fledge NCIS agent. This follows her through Being a sister, agent, and fall in love. Callen is having his trouble with it. Wasn't it just yesterday she showed up on his door step a scared 15 year old?
1. January 2018

"Miss Grace," a small Somalian refuge child called. The children couldn't speak English but they did know the name of one their favorite people.

Grace had been assigned to a Somalian refuge camp that was run by the u.s. because of frequent raids on groups of marines, stationed there to help protect the refugees, and kidnappings of children.

Although the kidnappings weren't part of her mission, Grace was sure they were connected and was going to do whatever it took to find those kids.

Grace caught the soccer ball that was kicked her way. She threw it back, telling them to be careful but knew that they couldn't understand her.

Grace made her way to the medical tent to interview the victims of last nights attack.

After rinsing her hands in the bowl of water in the front of the tent, Grace didn't know how much the water help, considering, it was changed maybe once a day, due to the constant drought.

She turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, lance corporal Graves," she apologized.

"It's my fault agent Callen," he apologized.

"How many times have I told you to call me Grace," she smiled. Grace would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the young corporal.

"Only if you start calling me Adam," he replied.

"Ok," Grace agreed, "if you'll excuse me, I need to go and talk to the men who were hurt last night."

"Well if you don't mind, can come with you? Considering I'm supposed to be helping you," Adam asked

"Technically you're only supposed to assist me in taking down who ever is doing this, but yes," Grace smiled.

Grace finished her questioning, which proved to be most unhelpful. The best information she'd gotten was they came from the north.

She left the tent, frustrated, with the lance corporal following.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've been here for 3 months. there's a chance I might be here for 3 years," Grace said, "I miss my family."

"I know how you feel, my son is 15 months old," Adam said, "I left right after his birthday."

"My little sister is 2 1/2." Grace's heart fell a little because Adam was taken, but of course he would be.

"How many kids are in between?" Adam asked.

"Oh, it's just Georgia and I," Grace laughed a little as she started walking out towards the outer parts of the camp.

"She must have been a surprise."

"Not really," Grace said and Adam went wide eyed with curiosity.

"I guess I should explain," Grace laughed.

"Yeah, you should."

"Well, my dad wasn't apart of my life until I was fifteen because he didn't know I existed. My mom died when I was 14. Then when I was 16 he got married. Then bam!" Grace clapped her hands together and yelled a bit, making Adam jump a bit, "4 months later I find out my step mom is pregnant."

Adam nodded, "you seem to like kids."

"Love 'em," Grace smiled.

"They love you too, I keep hearing your name in the kids' conversations," Adam said, "So how old are you exactly?"

"You mean you haven't looked at my file?"

"Never got one. Just your name," Adam said.

"I'm 19," Grace replied.

"How'd you get to be an NCIS agent at..."

"Special circumstances," Grace cutoff, "so, how about you tell me about you now."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Andrew asked.

"Tell about your son, your wife, where you're from, anything, I don't know," Grace said.

"First off, I'm not married."

"Oh?"

"His mom kind of left, three days after he was born."

"I'm sorry," Grace said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I don't see how anyone could just walk out of their child's life," Grace said.

"Even though he doesn't have his mother, it's probably for the best," Adam said, "I haven't seen her since and that's ok."

"So what's your son's name?"

"Tyler," Adam said, pulling a picture out of his pocket, "that's him."

"He's adorable," Grace smiled, "he looks like you."

"Did you just call me adorable, agent Callen?" Adam smirked.

Grace laughed, blushing slightly, "possibly, and it's Grace. You sound like my boss."

"Point taken. You know, looking back. It probably wasn't the best idea to have a kid at 19 but I don't regret it."

"You know, it's not every day someone is willing to take the responsibility you did," Grace said.

"So what did you learn about me from my file?" Adam asked.

"Everything about you career and that was about it," Grace replied.

"I don't have my son in there you mean," Adam replied.

Grace shrugged, "I guess."

"I'll see you later, agent Grace Callen," Adam said.

"See you later, lance corporal Adam Graves," Grace smirked as he walked away.

A/N

Yep, there it is! If you hadn't caught on Jacob is out of the picture (for now)


	2. February 2018

February 2018

Grace stood, leaning against a three sided shelter that had been built to prepare and serve food out of, watching several Somalian children and many of the marines were playing a game of soccer.

Grace laughed and smiled at the game. The children loved it.

All of a sudden, a woman came running towards her. "Miss Grace! He-hel-help," the woman said, trying to pull Grace with her.

"Ok ok," Grace followed her, curious and a little worried.

She followed the woman into her tent. I small child about 2 years old laid on the floor, obviously sick. Grace didn't know what to do.

The translator entered the tent.

"Someone saw you following her and told me," she said, before Grace could even ask.

"Thank you," Grace said. The translator set to work

"She says, "her son woke up this morning with a high fever and she doesn't know what to do."

"Why doesn't she take him to the medical tent?"

"Her back," the translator said,"she can't carry him. She went to the tent to get help and someone told her they'd be over as soon a possible but they didn't know when they could make it over here."

"Why didn't she ask someone earlier, like some one who could understand her?" Grace asked, picking the child up.

"She doesn't know anyone, she felt she could trust you," the translator repeated back.

"I'm going to take him to the medical tent," Grace said, leaving with the child in her arms.

::

Grace left the tent, in a daze. 2 hours, 2 hours was all it took and he was gone.

All she could hear were the mother's cries.

"Grace?" Adam asked, "are you ok?"

"No... No I'm not," Grace said, shaking her head as the tears came out. "He was here... And then he wasn't... It was just so fast and... and..."

"Grace," Adam sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel a little... a little light headed," Grace said, as she passed out.

Grace woke laying on a cot, saline running through an I.V.

She sat up and ripped the I.V. out.

"Hey," Adam said, coming over and handing her a bottle of water. "You were dehydrated."

"Why was this thing in me?"

"Because you were dehydrated," Adam said, slowly.

"I know that," Grace rolled her eyes and took a sip of the water. "but they should of saved it for someone who needed it."

"You needed it," Adam said.

"I would have been fine," Grace replied, trying to balance as she stood up.

"Here, let me help you," Adam said, touching her arm.

"I don't need help," Grace snapped, pulling away. They both went quiet and looked at each other.

"Well then, I'll get going," Adam said, turning to walk away.

"Adam, wait," Grace said, "I'm sorry I'm just tired and an emotional wreck after what happened earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. Some help would be very nice."

"You're a very stubborn woman Gracelyn Callen," Adam said helping her balance.

Grace looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"My name, how'd you know it was Gracelyn and not Grace?"

"You told me," he replied.

"Rule number one: never lie to a federal agent, it's dumb."

"Is that really a rule?"

"No, rule one is never screw over your partner. Well that and never let suspects stay together. There's two rule number ones."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, "I think you're still dehydrated."

"Never mind," Grace shook her head,"so how'd you know?"

Adam failed to answer, "you got my file, didn't you?" Grace said.

"I may have requested..."

"I can't believe you," Grace said, swatting his arm with a playful glint in her eyes. "If you wanted to know about me, you could of asked."

::

The two sat on the edge of the camp, right next to Grace's tent, as the sun went down, talking. The temperature kept dropping and before long Grace went to grab a blanket but returned shortly. They talked for another hour or so.

"I should get to bed," Grace sighed, standing up.

"I guess I should too," Adam replied, joining her.

"Well... Goodnight," Grace said, awkwardly.

"Goodnight," he smiled. Grace waited for a minute and then she turned to go to her tent. "Grace?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to face Adam again. He waited a couple seconds before grabbing her hand and stepping closer.

"I may have a little crush on you," he said, before leaning down and kissing her.

Grace smiled, "the feeling's mutual."

"Goodnight," Adam smiled.

"Goodnight," Grace blushed, walking to her tent.


	3. March 2018

March 2018

"Adam, where are we going?" Grace laughed, as he practically pulled her through the camp one evening around sunset.

"It's a surprise," Adam replied.

"Surprised are overrated. Now tell me, please," Grace begged.

"Nope," Adam grinned.

"Adaammmmm," Grace whined.

"You're even beautiful when you're whining," Adam said.

"Don't you try and sweet talk me Graves."

"Darlin'," Adam said, using his best southern accent. "I'm from Californi, I flatter not sweet talk."

Grace laughed, "you could of fooled me," she replied, sarcastically.

"Ok, here we are," Adam said, as they rounded the corner. A blanket was spread out on the ground. "Welcome to date night," he smiled, "where we serve rice and beans and the ever delicious bottled water."

Grace laughed, "who could say no to that."

"Happy birthday, Grace," Adam smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Grace smiled back.

"You're welcome," Adam replied, "now let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Me too," Grace said as they sat down. "And I'm sure you slaved for hours over this meal."

"You know it babe," Adam winked, handing her a bottle of water.

"Adam?"

"Yes dear," he joked.

Grace rolled her eyes before turning serious again. "Should we be doing this. Us, I mean. We're here to get the bad guys."

"And does this take away from us doing that? Everybody needs a break, Grace. We go over things everyday."

"I know but I can literally hear several people saying this is a bad idea. To wait until it's over. Until we're back home." Grace replied.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No."

"Then why should we?" Adam asked, eye brows raised.

"Well..."

"Now that's that's settled," Adam said, "let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Men," Grace laughed, shaking her head. "Always have food on their minds."

"Either that or a very lady."

"Should I be jealous?"

"And I thought you were a federal agent. I think you should be able to figure out who's on my mind," Adam replied.

"I knew it, it's your mom isn't it?" Grace joked.

"Even though it is a very good guess, you are wrong. No, this woman is a beautiful intelligent person with a name of an angel."

Grace smiled and kissed Adam's cheek, "could you be anymore perfect?"

"I doubt it," he smirked, pressing a kiss to Grace's lips as he playfully slapped his chest.

A/N

Just a lot of fluffy sweet stuff. Cause who wouldn't fall for a handsome, sweet marine? Next chapter the plot thickens and then we get to go home! At least, back to LA.


	4. July 2018

A/N just a little warning that this chapter may make you cringe a little. That and I haven't seen the season 7premiere yet.

July 2018

"Adam!" Grace yelled, as she spotted the marine.

"Hey," he smiled,"what does the lovely lady want?"

"I want to go home and that's gonna happen soon," Grace replied, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group of marines. "I think I've pinpointed where we need to go. Who ever we're dealing with got a little sloppy. It's a day's hike just across the Somalian border. We're leaving in the morning. Just you and me. We'll stakeout and see what we're dealing with."

"Grace, are you sure?"

"It's a simple stakeout," Grace replied, "I wanna see their set up. I'm ready to go home and I know you are too."

Adam sighed, "When do you wanna leave?"

"Sunrise."

It was 6:30 the next night when they finally looked over the mountain ridge to see the camp of their enemy in the valley below.

Adam let out a low whistle, "that's some set up," he said, handing the binoculars back to Grace who had already looked once. She looked through them again.

"Use the satellite phone and get your guys up here as soon as possible," Grace instructed, "we'll go down there once it's completely dark and scope everything out."

Adam nodded and did as told. Grace 'prepared' dinner which were military rations and the two ate after Adam had finished his phone call. "I can't wait to go home and actually cook."

"I can't wait to taste your cooking," Adam smiled.

"I can't wait to meet Tyler."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do. With all my heart," Grace smiled, "and Adam, whatever happens over the next few days, I need you to be with me. I do things on a regular bases that most people wouldn't be comfortable doing once in their life. I've been in situations where it's kill or be killed several..."

"Grace," Adam interrupted, "I understand. Just be safe." Grace nodded.

Later that night they made their way closer to the camp. There were several tents set up in the valley and a bunker built into the side of the mountain. Grace noticed a couple children being taken into the bunker. They were probably training the boys to become rebel leaders or suicide bombers and the girls would no doubt be sold into trafficking rings. "We've got to get them out of there," Grace whispered. Adam only nodded.

Grace caught a glimpse of a little girl, no older than 7, walking back to the bunker. It took all she had not to storm the camp right then and there.

"Grace," Adam said softly, placing his hand on her arm. She snapped her head towards him and her us glistens with unshed tears. "We need to get back to camp." She only nodded.

The hike back to camp was quiet. Grace was shaken up to say the least.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Adam asked as they got back.

"They're just children," Grace said, bursting into tears as she went for Adams embrace.

"Shhhh," Adam soothed as he ran his hand up and down her back. "The guys should be here by lunch time tomorrow. They left about as soon as I called them and they'll go through the night a little." Grace nodded. "Come on, it's late. Let's get some sleep."

They joined their two sleeping bags together for the sake of warmth. This was the first time they'd done anything like that together. Grace was more than grateful for it. Being wrapped in Adam's arms helped settle her.

It was barely light out when Adam woke to Grace up and milling about. He took a minute to admire her in a little more relax state. Her long, curly, brown hair was down. It had been bleach by the sun the past nine months so that it was more of a dirty blonde. Her skin had darken significantly. Her intense blue eyes only popped more.

Adam noticed a determined look on her face and then it hit him what she was about to do as she cleaned her sig.

"Grace, please tell me you're not to do what I think you're about to do," he spoke for the first time, sitting up as he did so.

Grace looked at him as she finished. He didn't recognize the look I'm her eyes. It hit him like a brick as his head just started putting pieces together. That looked, he'd heard about it. It was like a folk tale around the different bases.

"There are stories that go around, especially during training, about an NCIS agent who can turn into anyone," he said. Grace knew exactly where he was going. "He's like a ghost. When he's determined and told no or to wait, he goes rouge or lone wolf. He doesn't have a first name, only an initial, G. People remember him by his piercing blue eyes and the ghostly look behind them. He's your dad isn't he?" Grace was speechless and nodded. "Don't go," Adam pleaded, knowing he couldn't stop her.

Grace put the magazine in her sig, added three more to her belt holders, and put a knife in her boot. She walked over and sat down. "If I'm not back in three hours. Call this number," Grace replied, handing Adam the sat phone and a piece of paper.

"Grace," Adam said.

"Don't, it's useless and you know it," Grace replied, "this number is a direct line to Henrietta Lange. Tell her everything if I'm not back by then."

Adam searched her eyes for a minute, silently imploring her to change her mind. Seeing as it was a lost cause, he kissed her with as much passion and emotion, as much love, as he could muster. "Please be careful," Adam said, out of breath.

Grace nodded, breathing heavily. "Just don't follow me."

Now it was Grace's turn to silently ask him to listen to her. "Promise me."

Adam inhaled sharply. "I promise."

"And don't hesitate to call when three hours come around."

"You act like you're going to get caught," Adam said.

"Adam," Grace said, "don't go there. I need to get going."

This time Grace kissed him. "Be careful."

"I'll try," Grace replied, grabbing a small satchel, throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun and walking away.

Adam kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. After she was out of his view he settled into a constant worry.

Grace made good time down into the valley. She hid behind boulders and trees as she observed the camp. As she neared the bunker, Grace could hear the cries of children. She thought she could handle it until she heard a man yell and then the sound of a slap. She fought to hold back tears. Grace now wished Adam had come with her.

'No!' She thought. 'If they were to capture us both it be much worse.'

If those few moments of not paying attention, Grace had been found out. She was grabbed roughly and brought on the center of the camp as she struggled to get free. It was useless though. Shouts came up from the camp. Russian!

Why was it always the Russians for her. They just had it out for her. Didn't they? About 15-20 men surrounded her.

The head honcho came out from a tent and was let in to circle immediately. "Well, well, well," he spoke in his native tongue. "What do we have here? An American? Who do you work for?"

"You may need to speak English for her to understand. Americans are that bright," A random voice said, in Russian of course.

"Is he right?" The leader said, still in Russian.

"Go to hell," Grace replied, in the all familiar dialect her father and her used almost everyday.

"Ahh, looks like we've got a feisty here, boys," he laughed, using English this time. The crowd laughed along. "I like feisty," he whispered, making Grace feel disgusted.

With a simple command two goons grabbed Grace and dragged her towards the bunker. They practically threw her into a largish room. It had one small window, with bars, up high in it. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window, and dank.

Grace paced in the room for almost two hours. Adam had surely called Hetty by now. The head of the group came in with two men following. They quickly grabbed her, to strong for Grace to over power, and forced her into a chair that had been brought in also. They cuffed her legs and hands to the chair and then left. Leaving her alone with their nameless leader.

"What is your name?" He asked, in Russian, and in English twice. Grace never replied and stared at the wall blankly. "I said what is your name!" He yelled.

Grace looked to her captor. "I think I'll keep that information to my se..." She was cut off by a strong slap to the cheek. She just stared at him, emotionlessly.

"You'll break eventually. So why don't you just tell me and we'll make this as painless as possible. What do you say, sweetheart?"

"I think you have no idea what I'm capable of," she muttered in perfect French.

"Wow, based on your French I'd say you're not just a regular citizen," her captor replied, also in French.

"I think I'll shut up now," Grace said, switching back to English.

"Suit you're self," the unnamed man said, walking out of the room, leaving her cuffed to the chair.

Adam paced and paced and paced back and fourth on the out skirts of the camp. His platoon had arrived an hour ago.

He had called Hetty at two and a half hours. He knew, he could just feel that Grace wasn't going to comeback without assistance. She had told him that a team from D.C. would be there within 24 hours. He didn't know if he could wait that long.

"Adam, you need to keep your head," his platoon member, John, said. "Freaking out won't help Grace."

"I know, I know. But I can't just sit here and wait for NCIS to get here."

"It's to dangerous. NCIS can get satellite photos and more information than we can," John replied. "And please, don't do anything stupid."

Grace could see the sun setting out the small window of her cell. Her captor, who still hadn't given her his name, had come in about 15 minutes ago to try and get her to talk.

"This is your last chance to tell me your name or else I'll bring someone else in to get it out of you and he won't be quiet so nice."

Grace didn't crack. She wouldn't. This is what she'd been trained for. Her face may be swollen and her nose was bleeding. She had a killer headache from being hit and starting to become dehydrated but it didn't matter. Silence, that was all he would get. "Well, I guess we're doing this the hard way. Rest well tonight, sweetheart cause tomorrow will be living hell."

With that he walked out and Grace prayed NCIS would get there soon.

It was five a. m. and the sun was just rising when Gibbs and his team arrived at the campsite on the other side of the hill.

Introductions were fast as Adam told the platoon to follow Gibbs' instructions to the T. Gibbs could see from the way Adam was acting that Grace meant a little more to him than she should. "Lance Corporal," Gibbs called. "I need to talk with you before we head out."

"Yes sir," Adam replied, walking towards the ex-marine.

"What exactly is you relationship to Agent Callen, Graves?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Don't play that game. It's obvious there's something going on between the two of you."

"Uhh, you see sir..." Adam said.

"Are you stable enough to go in with the first group. Because I won't put my people in danger if your head isn't clear enough," Gibbs said, sternly. "Is that clear, Lance Corporal Graves?"

"Crystal sir," he replied.

"Good and we'll talk about your relationship with my Goddaughter later," Gibbs said, walking away. "Lets head out."

Adam swallowed nervously. It wasn't enough that Grace's dad was one of the most feared federal agents ever was it? Her Godfather also had to be on that list too.

Adam cleared his head of that. Right now, all that mattered was getting Grace out of there. She would be captured for at least 24 hours before they made it to the camp site of their enemies.

Grace woke up to people walking into the cell, the head honcho and another man who she hadn't seen the day before. She still had the splitting headache and she was sore all around. She was feeling weak from dehydration and hunger. Grace tried to stand but her legs were to weak to hold her. "I'll give you one last shot. Tell me who you are, who you work for and why you're here and we won't do this."

"Over my dead body, you son of a bitch," Grace replied, through gritted teeth.

"Very well," he smirked. "Chain her up."

The big brute did as told. Grace was now standing up with arms in shackles that were attached to the wall. She tried to support herself on her feet as best she could but her arms were feeling the pain of taking most of her body weight. "Use any means necessary to get the information out of her," Grace's captor said, making his way out of the room. "Oh," he stopped. "And I'm not big on ruining that pretty skin of hers with scars if you know what I mean," he said with a sadistic smiled.

The unnamed brute nodded with an equally sadistic smiled as he looked Grace over. She immediately wanted a hot shower with the way he looked at her.

He stepped closer. The man was a good foot taller than Grace. She became more aware of the white crumpled tank top she wore since she had been stripped of the flannel she had worn over top of it when she had arrived the previous day.

His dark soulless eyes scared Grace as he stepped closer running his hands from her upper back all the way down to her butt.

She tried to fight back by kicking him but she was fatigued and slow. He easily stopped the blow. His fingers then running up her leg and torso.

Grace closed her eyes as he easily tore the tank top, leaving her in her bra and jeans. She tried to keep the tears from coming. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of her tears. She couldn't stop the one tear, however, that fell down her cheek. "This is gonna be fun," he growled.

She Shuttered. Grace truly didn't know if she could take this. She'd heard horror stories of agents this had happened to. They had warned her this was a risk.

At that very moment however, Grace hear the relieving sound of gunfire. She prayed it was the rescue team and that the unknown brute wouldn't kill her or finish what he had started before they got to her. She knew the twisting hallways of the bunker could take forever to get through if you didn't know them.

As Grace tuned her ears to listen to what was going on outside, she felt hands run down her torso from her shoulders to her waist and then around to her lower back. She'd never felt more disgusted in her life and was able to get a good kick in.

It knocked him off guard enough to make him stumble backward about six feet.

The door flew wide open and Gibbs and DiNozzo entered the room, guns aimed and ready to fire. The captor drew his gun but not before Gibbs put three rounds through his heart. "DiNozzo, give me your shirt," Gibbs instructed, getting the keys of the dead man and quickly going to release Grace.

"Gibbs..."

"Shhh," he said, unlocking the second cuff.

Grace fell into his arms and started sobbing in relief. "Hey, I'm here," he soothed the sobbing young woman.

Tony handed Gibbs his shirt, thankful he'd worn an undershirt. Gibbs had to put the shirt on Grace because she was such a wreck. She clung to him as if her life deepened on it. "Shhhh, I've got you, Gracie. Nothing is gonna happen to you now."

Her tears started to dry when Adam came running through the door. "Grace! Thank God," he said, relieved as he hugged Grace. "I don't ever want to let you go again," he whispered in her ear.

Grace felt as if she could disperse into tears again. She felt so vulnerable and she didn't like that. She also didn't like crying, especially in front of people but she didn't give a crap. They'd rescued her right in time. If they'd been much later nobody would of liked the ending.

Grace sat by herself, wrapped in a blanket, staring at a camp fire. The sun had set an hour ago. It had been a long 48 hours. So much more could of happened and she was grateful it hadn't.

About 75 refugee children between the ages of 6 and 15 had been rescued from the bunker. Many of them had been cleared by the doctors and had found their family's again.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Grace looked up to see Tony smiling down at her. "Just thankful everyone got home safely," Grace replied.

"How are you?" Tony said, sitting down beside her. "Like really truly doing."

"Ok," Grace sighed, running her hand through her long, curly, brown hair. "No real damage was done."

"Grace, we found you with your shirt torn off," Tony replied. "You sobbed. The only time I've seen you cry is when your mom died."

"Like I told Gibbs and Adam, that had just happened. Besides a couple slaps to the face, nothing even started to happened until 3 minutes before you showed up."

"You were molested," Tony said.

"Hardly. Listen, I'm fine really. Ok. Yes, I'll probably have a few nightmares from it, but a couple of sessions with Nate and some time and I'll be fine," Grace assured.

"You are one head strong, stubborn person," Tony Shook his head.

"I take pride in that," Grace smiled, making Tony laughed.

"I've missed not having you around, Gracie."

"I've missed y'all too," Grace replied.


End file.
